Teen wolf Season 5 Episode 1: Reunited
by shanno16
Summary: This is it. When you thought everything was over and fine, well ... You was wrong! Everyone is reunited to defeat a new villain: The Shywan. And when I mean everyone is reunited I mean everyone who has died in serie 3: Boyd, Erica, Aiden and Allison. Stronger than ever they decide that no one is going to die and justify everyone from good and bad.


Teen Wolf episode 1

"Scott? What's wrong?" Stiles answered the phone.

"It's Kira's birthday this Saturday and I still don't know what to get her." Scott explained briefly.

"Why don't you just organise party for her?"

"Yeah but I want to get her a gift, a special one. We never had a real date without being interrupted and I want to make it up." He extended his explanation.

"It's been 2 weeks we didn't have paranormal problems and you still haven't had a date? Honestly; I don't know. Why don't you get her a necklace? That is what girls usually like to receive from a guy, but what do I know? I mean, I'm in a serious relationship for the first time, and I'm her first boyfriend."

"But Kira was on holiday with her parents. Although, not bad idea about the necklace."

"You're welcome."

"I got to go for my shift at the clinic and plus Deaton called saying he needs to show me something important, I'll let you know what it is. Bye."

"Okay see you later, bye." Scott hanged up, stood up from his bed and grabbed his motor bike helmet off the shelf then made his way out side.

When Scott arrived at the clinic Deaton opened the gate to let him through, Deaton was looking very proud in allure but very conscience in awareness.

"What is it? What did you want to show me?" Deaton lead Scott in the back room. In the middle of the operation room stood 4 people. Scott knew those people. They turned around. McCall opened wide his eyes with surprise, happiness and confusion. In the middle of the small room stood Allison, Aiden, Erica and Boyd. "What the hell? I thought you were dead, All of you."

"Ask Deaton" Aiden said; smirking. Scott looked at Deaton.

"I found something in the Bestiary. It's a ritual of how to bring people back to life." Deaton was very proud of his discovery but was worried that anyone else can use the ritual and bring people back to life to harm.

"How?"

"All you need is a piece of clothing that belongs and smells them or a piece of hair. Derek helped me to find a sample of them. Then-"

"Wait a second." Scott interrupted Deaton. "Derek knows about this?"

Out of nowhere Derek jumped out of the shade and stood behind Scott. "You seem surprised." Scott turned around to see Derek in the door way.

"I wanted to study it, so I called Derrek as I knew he had the book. I flipped the pages until I saw at the very back page showing instructions to a ritual to bring people back to life. As I was saying; once we have a sample of the person we need to put them in wolfsbane powder which is disposed in a triangle. We then say an old Shyku cast at the same time as burning the wolfsbane. It forms a stone that dissolve in water, the water goes cloudy then the person appears." Scott smiled. He was happy to have Allison back. Very happy, she died in his arm saying 'you were my first true love, I will always love you'. He ran up to Allison, hugging her tightly, testing to see if she was really there. He looked at Vernon and Aiden and completed the check by hugging Erica.

"I must tell the others!" screeched McCall.

"You must be careful though, people think they are dead and has buried them. It would be a shock if they see they are alive."

"What does that supposed to mean?" said Boyd.

"This means don't tell your parents or anyone that does not know about our secret or and mostly Peter. At least as long as possible." Deaton explained.

"Does that mean we don't have to go school?" Aiden jumped on the occasion.

"Yes." Deaton replied wishing it was irony.

"Awesome!" screeched Aiden.

"Ok, can I skip my shift?"

"Sure but you better catch up. With all of that supernatural stuff you missed quiet a lot of hours."

"Thanks Deaton. Come on."

"Scott, you take Allison and I'll take the others in my car. We're going to my loft." Scott nodded and looked at Allison; she looked at him with a big smile. Once outside Derek left very quickly, a long time before Scott handed his helmet to Allison.

"What is it?" Said Allison as Scott stared deeply in to her eyes.

"It's good to have you."

Allison hugged him tightly around his neck. Scott climbed onto the moto bike, then Allison swingd her leg on the other side of the bike followed by holding tight around Scott's waist to not fall off.

Soon after, Scott and Alison arrived at Derek's apartment; in the middle of town. "So what are we going to do?" Asked Aiden.

"I'm going to call Ethan, Chris, Isaac and if you" looking at Erica "and Boyd want to call your parents Derek will do that but it will mean you are going to have to tell them everything." Erica shook her head; signing not to warn her parents. Vernon looked at her, he didn't understand why she said no, but he still chose to not tell his parents about his resurrection.

Scott called Ethan, Chris and Isaac to come to Beacon Hills but without telling them why; just to keep the surprise but yet not so surprising suspense (it's not the first time people resurrect from the dead). They all agreed to meet; Isaac was not far off from Beacon Hills and said that he would be there in less than an hour, Chris (who left with the Mexican hunters in return for them to leave Scott`s pack without a fight) was on a week vacation and stayed in a hotel that was an hour from Beacon Hills and Ethan was in New York for a weekend and would get to Beacon Hills in less than 3 hours. Scott then called Styles, Lidia and the rest of the pack to meet at the loft.

Once they all got there, they was shocked and yet happy to be gathered again together with the new and the oldest beta, human and banshee. Lidia walked around Aiden couple of times before deciding to jump into his arms. Ethan couldn't believe he had his twin brother back. As for Isaac; he approached Allison very slowly before wrapping her and leaning forward to kiss her soft lips. Liam, Malia and Kira were watching them greeting the others back to life, they were hoping someone would notice them. Then, Scott decided to stop everyone and introduce the new one.

"For those who were dead or gone away; this is Malia" pointing at her. "This is Kira." Kira pulled a small smile and waved discretely. "And to finish off; this is my beta: Liam."

"You have beta?" said Aiden.

"He saved my life."

The next day was very confusing for the pack. Some of them was wondering how they got there, others was wondering if the situation was going to change.


End file.
